The invention relates to a weighing device for mounting on a vehicle, such as a truck or a similar vehicle, said weighing device comprising means for supporting a load to be weighed, said means being connected to connecting elements which are in the form of load cells, or which can comprise load cells, in which the load cells weigh the force being exerted on said means by the load.